The proposed scientific working conference will further the efforts begun in recent years to enhance the contribution of surgical oncology to the multidisciplinary approach to cancer research and care. The conference is being sponsored by the Society of Surgical Oncology (SSO) with proposed shared support from the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and the American Cancer Society (ACS). During the 2-1/2 day meeting in the fall of 1983, an invited group limited to 35 participants in surgical oncology and oncology-related disciplines (e.g., medical oncology, radiation therapy) will review recent progress in surgical oncology and create a viable short-term (2 to 3 year) plan to address those areas where progress is required and can realistically be achieved. The conference will foster increased communication among key representatives of national oncologic organizations and provide a form for a wide exchange of ideas and approaches concerning the promotion of surgical oncology research, education, and training efforts in the United States. In addition, through conference discussions the SSO will gain a clearer understanding of how it can best utilize its resources and influence to further progress in the to-be-identified surgical oncology priority areas. The resulting conference report will contain summaries of the findings of the four working groups (basic and clinical research; education; training and manpower; and liaison activities). It will be distributed to ACS, NCI and conference participants, and be made available to other oncologists.